Semblance of Love
by Ralieber
Summary: "The only sound coming from Maura Isles' sizable mansion were the sharp breaths and moans escaping from her mouth as her body trembled with delight."- Terrible at summaries. This is not just smut but rated M for sexy-times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is rather short. I'm not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. Please please please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue! :)**

***I don't own anything***

* * *

**Semblance of Love**

The only sound coming from Maura Isles' sizable mansion were the sharp breaths and moans escaping from her mouth as her body trembled with delight. Her exquisite form was naked and her head thrown back, drowning in her high end goose down pillows. A deep moan escaped past her lips as she felt her lover move from her center to her clit where she needed them the most.

"Mmm, yes, Jane. Right there," incomplete sentences were all she could muster as her body shook and relished in the feeling of Jane Rizzoli making her feel everything she ever wanted.

Maura's back continuously arched off the bed as she tried endlessly to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Jane, I don't ever want this feeling to stop," she huffed out.

She was being teased, feeling her lover go briefly inside her and then back to her clit. This motion was repeated enough to drive Maura crazy and never give her the satisfaction that she actually needed.

Just as she thought she couldn't take it any longer, she felt pressure in both areas where she needed Jane.

As she was being pumped in and out, synchronously there were circles being drawn on her clit in repeated motion. As her orgasm crept closer and closer, she realized she couldn't, and didn't want to, keep it in anymore.

Her toes curled and whitened as she gripped the side of the bed and cried out, "God, Jane! Uh, yes".

As her mind blowing orgasm subsided, she turned her vibrator off and turned on her side. She thought to herself about how she can't stand the fact that she's resorted to fantasizing about her best friend since she can't have her like she wants to. This was the third time this week she's gotten off to the thought of Jane between her legs and it was only Wednesday night. Her phone buzzed, signaling a text message. She leaned over to answer it and when she saw that it was from Jane, her heart skipped a beat.

_**Hey Maur, are you awake? I can't sleep.**_

Maura thought about her response carefully before typing out a reply.

_Yes, I am awake._

_**Am I bothering you?**_

_Not at all. I was just thinking about heart palpitations._

While her response wasn't exactly a lie (her heart _had_ felt like it could have a palpitation, it wasn't exactly the truth either. Her neck flushed a little with the onset of hives, but not enough to really be noticed. Maura thought to herself that it was a good thing Jane wasn't there to see it.

_**Always thinking about doctory stuff.**_

_Are you still thinking about what happened with Casey?_

It took a minute for Jane to gain the courage to type out the truth.

_**yes**_

_Jane, I know things have been hard for you but you need to stop torturing yourself. Everyone knows you made the best decision for yourself and that you're so much better off._

_**I know, I just can't help but think about the good times we had and what would happen if I made a different decision.**_

_Good times? You were always miserable, Jane. He left you all the time with no explanation. You deserve someone who always wants to be around you, who can't wait for every moment of the day when they get to see you. Someone who makes it a point to show you how much they love you. You didn't make a different decision, you made THIS decision and it was the best one you could ever make._

Maura couldn't help but have the urge to add "someone like me" to the end of her text.

_**You're right, Maur. You always know what to say to knock some sense into me :p**_

_I know. Now get some sleep. We both have to be awake early tomorrow._

_**K, goodnight**_

_Goodnight, Jane._

Maura held her phone to her chest for a brief moment before returning it to it's place on her nightstand. With her head filled with thoughts about what it would be like if Jane returned her feelings, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your words and support! Here's another chapter :) don't forget to review and tell me what you think and want to happen! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

*One week earlier*

"Maura, just go away. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to anyone," Jane sighed as she sat on the couch with her head in her hands as she heard her apartment door open.

"How did you know it was me," came a careful reply.

Jane groaned as she answered the doctor, "Because I know I locked my door so Ma couldn't come in here and you're the only other person besides me with a key since I had my locks changed".

"Oh, right," Maura squeaked.

Jane slowly got up and went to the kitchen. As she pulled out a beer for herself, she also got out the only bottle of white wine she had for Maura. "Well since you're here now, you might as well drink with me".

"But Jane, it's a Wednesday evening. We both have to work tomorrow."

Jane glared at Maura and downed her beer before she finally said something back to her.

"I don't care, Maura. My life is pretty shitty right now and this is the one thing I want to do."

Maura chewed at her bottom lip before she approached her wine glass on the kitchen counter and put her purse down on the bar stool. She didn't know how to respond to Jane so she just sipped her wine instead. The two women held a stare for several minutes before Jane decided to interrupt it.

"Are you going to ask me about it?"

"Jane, I'm not going to try and pry anything out of you. If you want to talk to me about what happened then you will," Maura said with the utmost sincerity in her eyes.

For the first time that day, Jane cracked a bit of a smile.

"Thanks, Maur."

Maura returned her smile and suggested that they sit at the couch and watch some tv for a bit. Bringing their respective drinks, they sat down on the couch side by side. After flipping through several channels, Jane finally settled on a rerun of _Friends_ before she relaxed into the couch, leaning into Maura a little bit.

Maura released a sigh she had been holding in for what felt like forever and placed her head on top of Jane's. A good fifteen minutes passed before Jane started talking. Maybe just thinking out loud, maybe for Maura to listen to her.

"He gave me a fucking ultimatum. He knew how important my job is. Not to mention my whole life is here. I can't leave and move to some military base with him just because it's finally convenient for him."

Jane exhaled loudly before continuing. "A _fucking_ ultimatum? Seriously? Like, just because you walk back into my life unannounced and ask me to marry you I'm supposed to say yes or I'll never see you again? I probably wouldn't even see you again even if I _did_ marry you. God."

The two best friends sat in silence before Jane looked up at Maura. "I made the right decision, didn't I?"

Maura tucked a strand of hair behind Jane's ear, "Of course you did. You made one of the bravest decisions of your life and are so much better off because of that. You have your family here to help you get over this. You have me, Jane".

Jane looked at Maura and studied her eyes. There was an emotion in them that she couldn't place. It wasn't unfamiliar, she had seen it many times in Maura's eyes. Except she always saw that look when the situation got a little awkward and the butterflies in her stomach grew. Maura leaned her head in just a tad and Jane finally placed the look.

_Holy shit. Maura's attracted to me._

No sooner had Jane finished her thought when she felt soft lips on her own and her eyes instinctively closed. The kiss was light at first, lips barely moving. But when Jane still hadn't backed away, Maura decided to press a little further. Her lips pressed harder into Jane's and she opened her mouth, moving them together. Jane parted her lips ever so slightly and Maura took that as an invitation to slide her tongue in. They both explored each other's mouth for a minute before Jane jumped away.

"M-Maura. What are you doing?"

"What, Jane? You just kissed me back," Maura's face screamed of hurt and surprise.

"Yeah but that's only because it took me a minute to realize what was going on," Jane tried to defend.

Maura pressed, "Jane, you wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want it as well".

Jane mumbled, "I'm vulnerable. I can't help what I do".

The look on Maura's face transformed into anger and she stormed over to where she put down her purse. She yanked the door open and called out to Jane over her shoulder, "I'm sorry I misread our situation, Jane. I'll give you time and space".

The door slammed shut behind her and Jane whispered to the empty room, "I'm sorry, Maur". She lightly swiped a finger across her lips as she made her way to her fridge to grab another beer. Jane was more confused than ever.

_What have I just done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again so much for all your feedback and love to this story! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to continue with this story so review and let me know what you would like to see happen next and I will try my best! :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jane put her phone down after she said goodnight to Maura.

_Ugh. Why can't you just talk to her, Rizzoli? She opened up to you, you pushed her away, and she still forgave you. Just tell her how you feel._

The truth was Jane loved being kissed by Maura. Of course she had thought of her best friend that way, they were closer than most best friends. But she was upset at the time and thrown off. Never in a million years did she expect that to happen.

_I got scared and ran. Big fucking surprise._

The detective couldn't sleep but it wasn't because she was still thinking about her decision with Casey like she had told Maura. It was because she couldn't stop putting her fingers to her lips and imagining Maura's there. She was imagining Maura _everywhere_. Yeah, she'd thought about kissing the doctor before, but she never let her mind go any further than that. She was afraid that if she let herself indulge in those thoughts she wouldn't be able to stop herself from acting on them in person.

Jane would never allow herself to act on something if she didn't know whether or not the feelings were returned. And she was sure as hell that Maura didn't like her in a romantic way. They flirted back and forth but Jane thought that was just the way they were. So she spent the next hour in bed replaying their entire friendship in her head.

_What did I miss? When did she tell me she was attracted to me?_

The harder she thought, the more answers she got.

_Well I guess there was that time in her bed, in my car, in __**my **__bed, in her living room...wow. Am I that oblivious?_

All the times Maura had tried to push further just seemed like innocent flirting and best friend love to Jane.

_I'm gonna have to make this up to Maura. Big time._

The detective finally fell asleep as she came up with a plan of how to get Maura back.

* * *

Jane made her way down to the morgue after a long shift. When she entered, she saw that Maura was in her office working on some paperwork.

"Hey, Maur. It's time to go home."

Maura looked up at Jane with a puzzled look on her face. "But, Jane, I haven't finished all of my reports."

"They can wait, I promise. We didn't get a new case today so it's just old stuff."

The detective received an eyebrow raise as she began to pack up her stuff.

"Jane? We didn't drive here together. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Maura. I remember. You can just come with me though. I have something planned," Jane smiled as she ushered the shorter woman out of the room.

The two women sat in silence for the first five minutes of their car ride to Jane's house.

"So, umm, how was your day," Jane awkwardly asked.

"It was fine, thank you. Jane, why are we acting this way?"

"What way, Maur?"

Maura turned to face her best friend. "Like we've never had a disagreement before or that we aren't sure of how to act around each other."

The taller woman paused before carefully answering. "Well this was a misunderstanding I guess and it's a sensitive subject. Let's finish talking about it when we get inside."

Maura nervously fidgeted with her hands as she waited for them to arrive at Jane's place. When they pulled up to her building the detective ran over to Maura's side of the car to open the door for her. The doctor was pleasantly surprised and she thanked Jane as she got out.

Jane opened her apartment door to reveal candles lit in her living room with dinner plates on the table and a glass of wine for each of the women.

The doctor's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Jane! What is all this,".

Jane took Maura's bag for her and gently placed it on the counter as she lead the other woman to the couch. They sat down and Jane took Maura's hands in her own. Trying to gain the courage to speak, Jane stroked the back of Maura's thumbs with her own.

"Maura, you're my best friend. The last thing I want to do is hurt you and I know I already have. I know it doesn't mean much but I am so sorry. Everything about that night was a misunderstanding."

The shorter woman's eyes fell at that and began to fill with tears. Jane unlocked one of their hands and lifted up her face to meet her eyes once again.

"Except for me finding out how you really feel. Maur, I've been waiting for that since I met you and when it finally happened I-I don't know. I was upset about Casey and I was scared that I would mess it up with you. Obviously I already did that. But I want to make it right, I want to make _us_ right."

Maura's eyes continued to fill with tears but this time they were happy ones. A smile crept up on the corners of her mouth.

"Jane, are you-," Maura tried.

"Please, let me finish or I'm scared I won't be able to. I ran out on you-well pushed you away just like I always do- because I wasn't ready to deal with my emotions. But the truth is, I would be lucky to have you, Maura Isles. You've always been there for me and you treat me better than anyone ever has. I've been wanting to make up for last week and the last few years. Would you mind?"

Jane got her answer when she felt Maura's hands on the sides of her face and her soft lips on her own. She reciprocated by putting one hand around Maura's waist and the other in her honey blonde hair to pull her closer. The doctor's lips were soft like the cashmere sweaters she wore in winter. She tasted like vanilla and home to Jane. Her taste alone elicited a low moan from the detective. Maura slipped her tongue in between Jane's lips and they both felt an immediate sensation run to her core.

Maura pulled away gently and said, "Mmm, Jane. I know we've technically taken this slow for years but at this moment, I think I need to slow down just a bit more,".

The taller woman looked at her quizzically, "Okay, yeah. Anything you need. I just want you to forgive me more than anything,".

"Oh, Jane, I do. I really do forgive you. It's just that I've waited so long for this and with last week I think that it would be best if we took this one step at a time," she rubbed reassuring circles on Jane's knee and gave her a smile.

"Wow, Maur. You're smile is amazing. I've always noticed it but now I can finally comment on it to you."

Maura felt her cheeks grow a little red at the compliment. "Thank you. Yours is quite radiant as well. Now, tell me how you managed to get all of this set up."

The detective picked up the glasses of wine and handed one to the other woman.

"Well I had everything ready by this morning. My mom came by this evening right before we got here to light the candles and finish setting up for me."

"Did you tell your mom about us?"

Jane looked at her sheepishly, "I had to if I wanted to pull this off. Please don't be mad at me,".

Maura giggled, "Of course I'm not mad. I'm quite impressed actually,". She took a quick sip of her wine and her eyes widened. "You got my favorite wine?! Jane, this is so expensive."

"I know, but you're worth so much more," Jane smiled into her eyes. "Wow, does any of this seem cheesy to you?"

"Yes, it all does. But I don't mind one bit."

Maura leaned over to give Jane another kiss before the two women ate their dinner and resumed to normal conversations.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me a bit to post this chapter. I think this story is turning into something a lot fluffier than I was expecting...

The bold in this chapter are text messages between Jane and Maura.

Thanks for all of your reviews and support! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next week was pretty busy for both women. With two new cases there was hardly any opportunity for quality time. So they snuck around for quick make out sessions whenever they had a chance.

"Jane, when are we going to stop sneaking around and tell everyone about us?"

Jane smiled down at Maura and wrapped her arms tightly around her small waist. "Whenever you want to. I was thinking we could go out to dinner tomorrow and about us since we're both off. Also, I'm sure my mom can't hold our secret in much longer."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, Dr. Isles," Jane responded with a chuckle.

* * *

**Jane: I'll be at your door at 6:30. Reservation is at 7.**

**Maura: I cannot wait :)**

**Jane: Me too :)**

* * *

It was now 4 pm and Jane jumped in the shower. She let the warm water cascade down her body as her mind filled with thoughts of her best friend.

_Does she really want to tell people about us? She's not embarrassed by me? I can't believe I scored a date with Maura Isles. She is so beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her fingers, her breasts, her ass... shit I need to stop this. It is turning me on too much before our first date. I wonder how long she wants to wait to have sex though... I mean I don't mind waiting for her but she just turns me on so much and I haven't even seen her naked yet._

Jane turned off the water when she realized she had just been standing in there, daydreaming, ten minutes after she finished everything she needed to do. She got out and got ready in a tight, dark blue dress. Trying to tame her curls, she thought to herself how surprised Maura will be when she sees her in a dress. Impressed with the outcome, she confidently made her way to go pick up Maura.

* * *

"Jane, I can't stop telling you how gorgeous you look. You look gorgeous every day of your life but this is just different," Maura gushed.

The detective smiled and thanked Maura for the fourth time already that night as she pulled out a chair for the doctor.

"Have you been to this restaurant before, Jane? It is very nice."

"No, I've always wanted to though and now I have the perfect opportunity."

They were at an upscale Italian restaurant in the heart of downtown Boston. Usually, Jane felt out of place at fancy restaurants but not tonight. She knew Italian food and Maura always made her feel more at ease.

"Well, you know how much I love Italian," Maura flirted.

The brunette blushed before complimenting the M.E. again. She donned a short white, silk dress with a floral pattern on it. Her heels were deep purple and made her appear closer to Jane's height as usual. She loved having a height advantage on the other woman: it made her feel like she had more control and that she could protect Maura better.

The two women ordered their food and drinks. All throughout dinner, they acted as though they weren't even on a date. Or was it just that they've really been unconsciously dating this whole time? Both of them felt completely at ease. It's as if this is how they were meant to be all along.

When they finished their dinner, they got in Jane's car to go home.

"Do you want me to take you to your house or do you want to come back home with me?"

"Where would you like me, Detective?"

Jane swallowed, "Umm, well I would like you to come home with me but I don't want to pressure you into anything,".

Maura leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear, "Oh you wouldn't be pressuring me at all,".

"Alright," Jane smirked and started her car.

The car ride to the taller woman's apartment was spent in an awkward silence. Jane's palms became sweaty and Maura kept twiddling her fingers.

Finally they arrived and Jane once again ran over to open Maura's door for her.

She led the smaller woman upstairs and mentally kicked herself.

_Shit! Why didn't I clean up? I was expecting her to come over._

"Uhh, I'm sorry for the mess, Maur. I've, uh, been busy lately," Jane excused as she attempted to pick up some things.

"Jane, it's okay," Maura chuckled. "You've always been like this. If you suddenly started changing I would be worried."

The detective gave a weak smile as Maura sauntered up to her.

"I believe we have some business to attend to," she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman and started kissing her.

Jane moaned into the kiss and walked backwards to the bedroom, not breaking their lips apart. She kicked off her shoes and pulled Maura down into the bed on top of her. She found a zipper on the side of her dress and slid it down. The smaller woman smiled into their kiss and helped Jane remove her dress all the way.

A gasp and a moan escaped from Jane's mouth as she saw black, lacy underwear and no bra. Her breasts and stomach were perfect and better than Jane had ever imagined. She reached up and rolled an already hardened nipple in between her fingers. Maura cried out and the brunette knew she couldn't contain herself much longer. So she yanked Maura's thong off and leaned up so Maura could unzip her dress. Once they were both fully naked, Maura took a moment to appreciate the sight underneath her.

"Wow, Jane. You are truly gorgeous."

The detective leaned up to place her lips on Maura's breast. "So are you. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be this perfect."

Maura blushed before she began to kiss Jane all over her chest. Jane threw her head back and moaned into the contact she had been yearning for.

She took Maura's head and crashed their lips back together. Her fingers trailed from soft, honey locks to perfectly toned thighs. She teased Maura for a moment before sliding a finger against her center. Both women gasped: Maura at the feeling and Jane for discovering that the other woman was already dripping wet.

Jane lightly ran her finger back and forth before making it disappear inside Maura. She moaned even more and began to rock her hips back and forth into Jane. Wanting the woman underneath her to feel just as good as she did, Maura suddenly slipped a finger in Jane's more than ready center.

They continued to pump in and out of each other while simultaneously teasing their clits until the bot approached the edge. Neither of them could stop calling out a mixture of "yes!" and "oh god!" sprinkled between some obscenities. As if their bodies were made to be together, they came at the same time. A frenzied mess, they were panting into each other's neck.

Maura climbed off Jane and laid next to her on the bed.

"I hope I was good at that. I've never slept with a woman before," Jane sheepishly admitted.

"Jane, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. And I've had plenty from men, women, and myself."

"Wow, okay. Let's not talk about your many previous experiences while we're still naked."

The doctor chuckled and placed a kiss on Jane's cheek. Slowly, the kisses turned more heated and Maura began to kiss her way down Jane's body.

"I've always wanted to know what you taste like."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds in Jane's room and woke her up the next morning. She rolled over, expecting find the doctor there but her bed was empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Her mind started working and she realized she could smell coffee. Smiling, she got up and put some pajamas on.

Walking into her kitchen, she saw Maura preparing two cups of coffee for them.

"Morning, Jane. I have bagels in the toaster. I hope that you slept well. I know that I did."

Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and thought to herself.

_ I could definitely get used to this._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Everything is fluffy and nothing hurts! :) Also, it's Christmas in July?!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A few months came and went and Jane and Maura found themselves in a new routine. They would wake up in each other's arms, Jane would make coffee and breakfast (partly because she wanted to be sweet but mostly because Maura took too long to get ready), they would go to work, come home together and make dinner, and go to bed together. While on the outside it may seem a little monotonous, both women wouldn't have it any other way. Their lives up until now have been filled with drama so it's nice to finally have a constant.

Except one of the most stressful and drama filled times of the year was only days away: Christmas.

Yes, this holiday is typically filled with cheer and joy. But with both the Isles and Rizzoli families, nothing is ever typical. That is why it was eleven pm on a Saturday night and a cookbook had Maura's complete attention.

"Mau-ra-aaa," Jane whined. She placed a glass of wine in front of her girlfriend thirty minutes ago and it had remained untouched.

"Just a minute, Jane. I need to finish studying these recipes if Christmas Eve and Christmas day meals are going to be perfect."

"You know both of our moms are going to help you. It's not all on you."

"Yes, but I still need to know exactly how this is all supposed to be."

Jane let out a loud groan and turned on ESPN. She could see the lights from the Christmas tree out of the corner of her eye and it settled her with a warm feeling. The two women spent the entire first weekend of December decorating the entire house. A large Christmas tree was placed in the living room, garlands with lights lined the railing of the stairs, lights were set up outside, various other decorations filled the house, and of course there was mistletoe at the front door. The mistletoe was Jane's idea; looking for any excuse to kiss Maura. It's not like the doctor protested at all though.

Jane couldn't wait until Christmas morning to give Maura her present. She had saved up so much money to give Maura the one thing she didn't have: a trip to Paris with the love of her life. Maura constantly talked about taking Jane to all of her favorite places in one of her favorite cities. The detective never had many chances to travel so she had a lot of time off saved up. Really she was just excited to get away with the woman she loved more than anything.

"Jane, you're fidgeting too much. Please find something else to do," Maura interrupted the detective's thoughts.

Jane grumbled and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek before leaving the living room. She mentally agreed that she should leave before she blurted something out about the Christmas present. She went upstairs and grabbed her laptop. She settled into bed and began planning their day to say activities in France.

The brunette ended up just reading facts about the country and things to do. She was so wrapped up into her reading that she failed to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What are you so focused on, beautiful?"

Jane slammed her laptop shut with a jump.

"Umm nothing. Are you done looking at food?"

"Yes, I am. I'm ready to spend the rest of my night looking at you," Maura smiled as she crawled into bed.

The detective pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Maur, I'm so excited that we get to spend this Christmas as a couple."

"Me too."

* * *

"Maur, hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Jane stood at the door waiting for her girlfriend. They had plans to go ice skating at the local rink and then go to a late lunch with Angela Rizzoli.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

She rolled her eyes knowing that Maura was upstairs getting dressed to the nines, even for ice skating. While she loved the woman's sense of style and elegance, she never understood why she couldn't simply dress casual. Maura had been warned about messing up her nice clothes due to falling but she ignored Jane's advice.

Finally, she appeared next to the detective and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for twenty minutes! What are you talking about?"

Maura laughed, always loving the way she could easily get a rise out of her girlfriend.

* * *

They arrived at the skating rink and were all ready to go thirty minutes later. Luckily, both women owned their own ice skates. Jane has had her own for years, growing up skating with both of her brothers. Maura learned to skate when she was young as well. Although she hadn't skated in a while, she had her own pair because Maura Isles would never wear shoes that anyone else put their feet in for an extended amount of time.

"Alright, Dr. Isles. Let's see who's really better at skating," Jane smirked as she took the other woman's hand. The women had been arguing all week over who was the better ice skater and who would fall first.

Maura let go of Jane's hand at the challenge and stepped onto the ice with immediate grace. Once she got going she started gliding backwards, smirking at Jane. It was as if Maura never left the ice, her skills swimming right back to her.

The brunette did not take to losing well so she sped up and zoomed past the doctor. The two women kept up this little game for close to an hour. They would do turns around each other and race past the other. Soon enough, they were starting to get tired and they calmed their competition down. Jane let Maura skate closer to the wall and she took her hand. The detective never imagined that she would be in a seemingly normal relationship with the doctor. It was something that never got old to her though.

They were laughing about something and so wrapped up in their own bubble that they failed to realize a group of inexperienced little kids were coming up beside them. Jane felt a body bump into the back of her leg. Before she knew it, she was ass down on the ground and pulled Maura down with her.

"Jane! Ow," Maura shouted.

"What the hell was that?!"

The kid was back up on his feet almost immediately. He giggled and threw an apology behind him as he tried to ice skate away.

"Maur, are you okay? I'm so sorry," Jane examined the doctor to make sure she was okay.

"Thankfully you broke most of my fall. My hands just hurt from the landing but I'll be okay."

The detective's pain came soaring into her as she realized Maura had indeed fallen practically on top of her. Most of the pain was in her ass, hands, and right knee.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. This doesn't mean that I lost our competition though."

"Yes, it does. You fell first."

"But you fell too! Plus it wasn't my fault."

"Oh well, Jane. You fell before I did," Maura beamed at her rare win against the detective.

"Whatever," Jane grunted as she tried to stand up. "I guess on that note we should get out of here and go meet my mom."

They helped each other get up and were grateful to get off the cold rink.

* * *

It was now Christmas morning and Maura woke up in the warm, snugly arms of her strong detective. She rolled over to face Jane and noticed that she was still asleep. Maura was appreciative that she finally had a true family during the holidays. There was her ever amazing girlfriend, the entire Rizzoli family, and her adoptive family. The Rizzolis had always included Maura like one of their own but now it felt different, more permanent. Her relationship with her birth mother and sister was pretty much nonexistent. While she occasionally felt sad about this, it was always outweighed by the immense love she had from the rest of her family.

Maura loved spending time with everyone but she was thankful that her and Jane would have a quiet Christmas morning, just the two of them. The 23rd and morning of Christmas Eve was spent with the Isles family before they flew back to another foreign country. The night of Christmas Eve and Christmas day were reserved for the Rizzoli clan. This meant that the two women would spend their first Christmas morning together, privately exchanging gifts.

Jane stirred, subconsciously feeling someone watch her.

"You look beautiful even when you're sleeping."

"Maur? Why are you watching me sleep? More importantly, what time is it?"

Maura leaned over to look at the clock.

"It's 7:30."

Jane moved so that she was on her back. Rubbing her face with her hands she groaned.

"Even on a holiday you can't sleep in?"

The doctor beamed, "I am too excited to sleep. I can't wait to give you your presents,".

"Merry Christmas, Maura."

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura closer to her so that they could snuggle and kiss.

After a few minutes they got up and went downstairs. Together they made coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. It took some convincing but Maura eventually agreed on it since it was a special occasion.

Sitting down on the couch, they began to exchange presents. They both got each other some little things that they knew the other desired. Leaving the best ones for last, Maura handed Jane an envelope. The brunette opened it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Two tickets to the Bruins game in two weeks?! Front row too!"

Maura smiled as she got the reaction she was hoping for.

"Oh my god! This is why you got me so much hockey stuff too, isn't it?"

Jane had received a Bruins sweatshirt, beanie, and sweatpants just a bit earlier from the doctor.

"Yes. Are these tickets okay?"

"Maur, they're perfect. Thank you so much."

Jane leaned in and gave her a bear hug and planted kisses all over her face.

"Alright, your turn."

When Jane also revealed an envelope, Maura had zero guesses as to what could be inside. That could possibly be due to the fact that Maura Isles never makes a guess anyways.

Opening it, she saw two plane tickets.

"Oh my god! Jane, are we going to Paris?"

"Yes," she answered. "It turns out we are leaving the day after the hockey game so you picked out the perfect game."

"Jane, how-"

Jane cut her off to explain everything she knew Maura wanted answers to.

"I've saved up a lot of money and time off. I know you have enough time off because I've already cleared it with Cavanaugh. We will be there for five days. I want to see your favorite city and be able to experience it with you. I haven't actually planned a single other thing for while we're there because I knew that you would have ideas. I want you to take me to all of your favorite places."

Tears started forming in Maura's eyes at the great lengths Jane went to in order to keep Maura happy and on her toes. This was by far the best present she had ever received. Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, she whispered in her ear.

"Someone is definitely getting lucky tonight."

Jane shivered, "Ooh, I'm excited,".

The two of them stayed on the couch planning their trip and game night before it was time for them to get ready for company.


End file.
